


Promises

by kazam



Category: Ice Scream
Genre: Angst, Backstory, a lot of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazam/pseuds/kazam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll give you one more chance, to say we can change or part ways..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted some nagi and idate angst so yeah have this disaster i made at 1am  
> it's been so long since ive written anything oh man
> 
> headcanons this is based off of:  
> nagi and idate were really close once upon a time  
> nagi was happier when she was younger and idate also had more of a soul back then

Leaving wasn't exactly common in orca culture.

In fact, it practically never happened. Ever.

_But it's for the best. You're never going to see anything if you just stay with your pod your whole life,_ the orca teen thought to himself.

_Honestly, Idate, you never really felt like you belonged here anyways, what does it matter?_

_Just leave. Don't make a big scene, just walk out and no one will have to know.No one will even stop you jus-_

"Uncle!"

The boy quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned to where the tiny voice came from.

_Shit._

"Nagi! Wh-what are you doing out this late?"

"I'm super sneaky! They didn't even notice me leave! Just like you taught me!" the tiny girl beamed at him.

Idate attempted to smile back at her as he began to regret all of the skills he taught his young niece. Leaving without one of his pod members noticing really was too good to be true.

"Now what are _you_ doing out this late?" Nagi asked him, smiling mischievously.

"I'm...going somewhere," Idate answered, as he began to back away from the younger girl slowly.

"Uncle, _c'mooon_! Tell meee!"

"Just somewhere, okay?" he snapped back. The younger girl flinched, and quickly mumbled a quiet ' _sorry_ '.

"No, no, I'm sorry Nagi,I'm just a little tired," Idate sighed and pulled the girl in for a hug, which she let out a quiet ' _hmph_ ' but accepted the hug, nonetheless.

"Just...wherever you're going...promise you'll come back for me?" Nagi looked at her uncle with hopeful eyes.

"Y-yes, of course!" the boy let out a nervous laugh.

The younger orca let out a squeal of delight and instantly began rambling about all of the adventures she believed she would soon partake in.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Idate chuckled as he attempted to steady the tiny girl, "we don't want anyone waking up, right?"

The young orca was still breathless as she said, "Promise you'll come back? Pinky promise?"

Idate nodded as he intertwined his pinky with his niece's, the feeling of guilt almost choking him.

"I'll go and pack a suitcase! I'll be ready no matter what time you come back!"

The boy tried to smile at her as he nodded and stood back up. "Well, I guess I'll see you...later," Idate said.

"Later, old man," Nagi replied with a giggle as she happily skipped away back to their pod.

"Yeah...later," he murmured to himself as he began to walk towards the unknown.


End file.
